


Weiss' Days of Yore

by Past_SutureStein



Series: Music be the Food of Love [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Headcanon, Lore - Freeform, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Past_SutureStein/pseuds/Past_SutureStein
Summary: Backstory for Weiss in my Play it Again/Songfic AU
Series: Music be the Food of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937785
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Weiss' Days of Yore

**Author's Note:**

> This all started as Chapter 1 of Play it Again, Ruby. But I didn't feel it set the right tone for the more fluffy, gay!panic that revolves around that fic so... I decided to make type it up anyway and release it upon the world.
> 
> If you haven't read that, you totally should. Feel free to read this first. I tried to let this be self-contained, short backstory. Shouldn't make a lot of difference which order you read them in but this will probably remain as "part 1" of the AU so people can get an idea of Weiss' history.

Most people did not know that Weiss liked a wide variety of music or that she could sing and she liked to keep it that way, thank you very much. It had taken some time, but now she truly loved music, and singing was her gateway into that. It was one of the only things she did to help herself relax so she avoided making it common knowledge. It was bad enough that it was something her father required her to do on occasion. She never knew if her father would demand she perform at a moment’s notice for a party or banquet. Such occasions were actually power moves to complete business deals, but that didn’t mean Weiss got to take it easy. Let it not be said that Weiss didn’t learn that nugget of truth quickly. She figured out her role in these events the day after her first performance.

Weiss had been buzzing with nervous excitement after her father had informed her she was to sing for their guests for the first time. He hadn’t asked; obviously he knew she was ready better than she even did. He knew Weiss could sing beautifully and honor the Schnee name. When she couldn’t see him during her song she hadn’t given it a second thought. Seeing him reenter the ballroom several minutes after the last note still didn’t give her pause. He was a busy greeting people and playing host. There was no cause for her to think he’d missed her entire debut. No cause that was, until the following morning when she realized he’d been coming back in from his office, not the entry hall. That wasn’t damning, but his response to her query was. She’s asked what he’d thought and he all but brushed it off.

“I am assured it was perfectly adequate.” He hadn’t even looked up from the files he was looking at.

“Didn’t you get to hear any of it?” Weiss inquired hopefully. Had he been looking at Weiss he surely would have berated her for letting so much emotion show. Those kinds of earnest expressions were weaknesses, after all. She tried to quell the disappointment, hurt, and confusion welling up inside her. She’d never really seen this side of her father. Of course, he was rarely around for her to really know many of his mannerisms. At this point she still looked up to him and loved him, as only a child could.

“If you’re that worried about it, then perhaps you should practice more. Have Klein schedule you an extra hour for your voice lessons.” His dismissive tone left no question that she was to leave.

Weiss had barely made it back to her room before she broke down. She wasn’t even sure why she was crying; it wasn’t like he’d told her she had sung terribly or irreparably ruined their family name. Weiss had just thought he would be proud of her. That he’d had her perform because he was  _ already _ pleased with her and wanted to show off his daughter’s amazing talent. She had thought—Weiss wasn’t sure what she thought. There were just too many emotions that she had little to no experience in dealing with. It was an overload for her tiny form. After all, she had only been six years old at the time.

Winter had found her face down in a pillow. Gently, Winter had washed Wiess’ face, explaining it would be best not to let him know she’d been crying. Looking at each other in the vanity mirror while Winter combed through her hair, Weiss hadn’t seen Winter’s face look so forlorn. She couldn’t remember the exact words, but Weiss could understand, Winter had somehow explained that the party was just a front. A way for their father to make the less than savory business deals under the radar. Also that he was a first-class bastard. Weiss was fairly certain her mind had come up with that last sentiment years later, but she wasn’t sure Winter hadn’t just said it outright at the time.

Singing became a chore after that. She still practiced and performed whenever commanded, but it had lost much of its wonderment and joy. It wasn’t until Weiss was around 11 or 12 that she recaptured singing for herself. She had found a clip of the first time she had ever sung outside of her voice lessons. She had been so excited to have learned a full song she’d immediately gotten Klein and Winter to sit and listen. Klein had apparently recorded the whole thing and put a copy on her shelf shortly after it was made. Watching it and seeing the delight on her own and Winter’s face and hearing the praise in Klein’s voice, Weiss had immediately restarted the recording and watched it again.

Weiss felt...giddy. She could tell her younger self did too, hardly standing still while singing. By watching it, Weiss felt herself regain and connect to some of that original joy her father had disregarded so completely. Weiss decided right then and there that it didn’t matter if her father liked it or even ever heard her sing; he had clearly been thinking the same thing, anyway. She decided she could enjoy music for herself.

She started singing during her private study time, but that was soon not enough. Nor was the small selection of songs she knew for performances. She needed more. Her listening selection exploded; she even began to try writing some music herself. She created a separate account to keep all her playlists a secret. Soon there was no genre Weiss hadn’t explored, finding what she liked and plucking it out to be added to her list. Her collection of private rebellion. That’s all she could have it be, especially with her new, eclectic tastes. Since she knew her performances were just smoke and mirrors for her father’s plans, there was little pleasure to be gained in that avenue. Weiss showed up, sang a song or two, and accepted the praise from the vapid and absurd upper-class.

Smiles so practiced and perfect were plastered on all of their faces, it would have been laughable had Weiss not had a similar smile adorning her own. She wondered if anyone else knew they were all there just to distract the public and the authorities. How many of them had any idea or could guess at the kind of business going on just a few rooms away? Weiss doubted there were that many, though she supposed if they did, it wouldn’t make any difference. Any that knew likely wouldn’t care, and why should they? If some far-off factory got sold and unsafe labor practices got put in place to mine more Dust, what difference did it make to them?

So Weiss smiled, shook hands, and played the demure, little songbird for her father. Once left alone for the night she’d scrub herself clean in an extremely hot shower and listen to  _ her _ music. Turned up just loud enough for her to hear and still be drowned out by the high water pressure.

This kind of upbringing and conditioning created a small dilemma when she arrived at Beacon. While she didn’t have to perform nearly as often, there were just  _ so many people. _ All. The. Time. Once she felt comfortable enough to maybe play some of her own music while alone, she vowed not to for fear of discovery. The persona others had developed regarding her and that she’d grown into had no space for “popular” music. She knew if her music tastes got out, there would be no end of teasing.

More than that though, Weiss adamantly did not want anyone to know about her singing. That part of her was back in Atlas and had no place here. She reflected that it was a bit silly. It wasn’t like anyone here could force her to perform; it was just her father had tainted the action for so long. Weiss had grown close to her teammates over the past year and a half of school. Despite that, she didn’t like people hearing her at less than performance level. That was added stress she did not want.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be partially inspired by the idea that floated around of a disney princess who can't sing, but discovers she can rap like hell.  
> Obviously Weiss can sing, but I loved the idea that she goes ape on like every genre of music.
> 
> Once again a big thanks to my betas  
> [PhoenixCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCat) and [Matchappreciated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchappreciated)


End file.
